


Vendela Roses

by fandom Anime 2020 (fandom_Anime_2020)



Series: Flowers [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Anime_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Anime%202020
Summary: Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.
Series: Flowers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800100
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, fandom Anime 2020: Визуал от G до T





	Vendela Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Please do NOT repost this artwork on other sites. Click the image for bigger version.
> 
> Размещение арта на других сайтах запрещено. По клику изображение откроется в полном размере.

[ ](https://i.imgur.com/zlWgq2G.jpg)


End file.
